As a kind of testing apparatuses for testing an IC device and other electronic devices, there is known an electronic device testing apparatus for conveying an IC device to on a test head, pressing the IC device against a socket of the test head by a pusher driven by a pusher driving device, and bringing external terminals of the IC device electrically contact with connecting terminals of the socket to conduct a test on the IC device by an electric signal from the test head, and classifying to at least good chips and defective chips in accordance with the test results.
The electronic device testing apparatus is useful for automatically testing a large number of IC devices as completed products in a short time, however, on a stage that the IC devices are prototypes, a small number of IC devices are manually tested by using the test head of the electronic device testing apparatus to debug based on the test results.
In such manual testing, a manual testing instrument 8 (hereinafter, referred to as “a testing instrument 8”) as shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 is conventionally used. In this testing instrument 8, a concave shaped device holder 83 is formed on a lower surface side of a body portion 81. After holding an IC device 7 in the device holder 83, a fixing plate 82 formed with an opening portion 821 at its center portion is attached to around the device holder 83, and the IC device 7 is fixed to the body portion 81 in a state that external terminals thereof are exposed from the opening portion 821 of the fixing plate 82. Then, by penetrating knurled screws 4 into holes 84 of the body portion 81 and screwing with screw holes 62 of a socket guide 6 provided around a socket 51 on a socket board 5, the external terminals of the IC device 7 are connected to probe pins of the socket 51 and a test is conducted on the IC device 7.
In the testing instrument 8, the device holder 83 has a size (length, width and depth) corresponding to a shape of the IC device 7, so that the external terminals of the IC device 7 are surely connected to the probe pins of the socket 51, and the fixing plate 82 has an opening portion 821 having a shape corresponding to an arrangement of the external terminals of the IC device 7. Accordingly, when testing an IC device 7 of a different shape, the device holder 83 and the fixing plate 82, that is, the entire testing instrument 8 has to be replaced.
When there are many kinds of IC devices 7, the number of testing instruments 8 naturally becomes large, the cost increases, it is necessary to chose from the testing instruments 8 in accordance with the many kinds of the IC devices 7, and the test operation becomes cumbersome.